The Guild in True Cross
by Ally Nicole Rose
Summary: A prophecy about Satan's 3rd son helping Rin and Yukio defeat him for good prompts Mephisto to summon him and some of his friends to True Cross Academy. However, things get a bit complicated when the 3rd son ends up being Gray Fullbuster, and those friends end up being Natsu, Lucy and Juvia. Let's hope this ends well. (Rated T for a decent amount of swearing)


**No One POV:**

"Ow!," Lucy said as she fell on her butt along with some of her friends, "what in the world was that?!"

"I didn't do it" Natsu said while his face was in the dirt, where Lucy helped him out once he said this.

"Um... Juvia," Gray said to Juvia who was holding onto him in panic, "can you let go of me please!"

"! Sorry Gray-sama!" Juvia replied as she let go.

"Alright," Lucy said once they all got their bearings, "where are we?" This takes the other 3 off guard, until they look around and realize they have no clue where they are. They were in a very modern city in front of a fancy school that was leaving them seriously confused.

"Alright," Natsu says looking slightly p**sed, "who the heck thought this was funny!"

"Natsu calm down!" Lucy says trying to calm him down. Meanwhile Gray was looking around before shivering.

"Huh?," Juvia asked worried, "Gray-sama is shivering, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Juvia," Gray says with a somewhat forced smile ,"just a bit weirder out, that's all" Before Juvia could respond, them along with Natsu and Lucy were grabbed by someone and dragged into a principal office. Once they make it there and are sit down, all 4 of them come face to face with the person who dragged them, the blue haired, pointy eared, excentrically dressed principal of this school.

**Gray POV:**

Okay, today is seriously weird. Not only did me, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy end up at this weird school and face to face with a pretty weird looking guy who dragged us into his office. But, most importantly to me, this whole place feels familiar in all the wrong ways, like something I've heard before when I was younger.

"Alright mister," Natsu said to the weird guy, "who the heck are you, and what's going on here?!"

"Calm down, calm down," he replies, "first, my name is Mephisto, the principal of True Cross Academy, a pleasure to meet you fo-" the weird guy, Mephisto, stops himself as he starts staring at me? I stare back and the others stare at both of us. After a few moments of staring, I shiver again from the weird familiarity.

_"They'll be coming for you one day Gray" _I wince as I remember something my mother told me, _"and when that day comes, you'll have to help save Assaiah from Gehenna, and more importantly, from your father"_ I hold my head as I feel the color draining from my face. No no no, this can't be happening!

"Gray-sama!," Juvia says shaking me and snapping me out of my thoughts (but not my panic), "are you alright! You look so pale!"

"I...," I say trying to calm down but give up and instead turn to Mephisto, "why the heck did you bring us here?!"

"I'm guessing you already have have some idea about what's going on?" he replies non-chilauntly while the others stare confused.

"Okay," Natsu say, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! First off, you still haven't explain what's going on! Secondly, how do you know Gray?! And finally, how the heck do you have any idea what's going on Ice-Princess?!" I stay quiet, somewhat because I'm trying to figure out how to explain this, but mostly because I don't want to acknowledge this is what's happening until someone confirms it. Meanwhile Mephisto straightens his jacket.

"That last one I'd like to know myself in a minute," he says as he turns to us, "but first, I'd better explain what's happening to you other 3. Now, first off, at the moment, we're in Assaiah-" "Where?" Lucy asks while I go pale again. That confirms where we are, and that I'm going to have to face this. Lord help me...

"Consider it the land of the living," Mephisto explains snapping me out of my thoughts, "there's also Gehenna, which is basically hell. Any questions so far?" We all shake our heads (Natsu still kinda looking pissed)

"Please continue" Juvia says while looking at me concerned and I look away feeling embarrassed

"Was going to," Mephisto says before continuing, "now, the leader of Gehenna is obviously Satan, and he wants nothing more than to posses one of his half-demon offspring and walk amongst humans and bring total chaos, and even now his army of demons are causing harm to everyone in Assaiah."

"That's horrible!" Lucy says looking shocked while Juvia looks horrified and Natsu is starting to look fired up (oh boy...)

"So you need some help kicking their ass?," Natsu says pushing his fist into his palm, "then why didn't you say so! I'm all fired up, so point us where they are and we'll take them down!"

"Yeah!" Lucy and Juvia air pump agreeing with him, while I just look kinda awkward realising that I'm going to have to do this like it or not.

"Calm down," Mephisto says pushing them all down into their chairs before continuing, "while I was going to ask for all your help as well, the main reason I brought you here was to get one your help in particular"

"One of us?" Lucy asked while Juvia looks at me again.

"Indeed," Mephisto confirmed while turning to me, "I'm sure that you've already figured it out mister, your name please?"

"Gray Fullbuster," I answer bracing myself to explain everything, "and I'm guessing it has something to do with my dad?"

"Indeed," Mephisto confirms while the others look at me confused, "a prophecy has recently come to light about the three half demon children of satan working together to stop him for good. Two of them, the Okumura twins are already here at True Cross training to be exorcists, demon killers, and the third one, if I have this right, is you, isn't it mr Fullbuster?"

"Yeah," I confirm reluctantly, "it's me, my dad is Satan"

"WHAT?!" Juvia, Natsu and Lucy yell in shock (not like I blame them)

"Gray-sama is a half-demon?!" Juvia asks understandably shocked.

"Yeah, I am," I confirm, "I didn't bring it up because, well, I wanted to forget about it"

"That... makes sense" Lucy replies looking shocked and kind of horrified

"Heh," Natsu says probably looking the least shocked, "guess that's one thing we have in common Ice Princess. Never thought that 'We're both demons' would be it, but here we are"

"Well," Juvia says having at least somewhat calmed down, "Juvia's still confused about one thing, how did Gray-sama figure out about this"

"My mother," I explain while feeling depressed at the memory, "before she died to Deliora, she explained everything to me. My father, my bloodline, Assaiah, Gehenna, everything"

"Got it," Juvia says before smiling, "well, don't worry Gray-sama! This may be complicated, but Juvia's ready to help you no matter what!"

"You bet!," Lucy adds, "Fairy Tail always sticks together, no matter how weird something is one of us is caught up in!"

"They're both right," Natsu agrees with a smile, "we're in this mess together Ice Princess! But no more secrets like this, got it?"

"I...," I struggle to say really surprised that they're taking this relatively well and are sticking with me but after a bit I manage to smile, "got it. No more big secrets, I promise." This makes the others smile and I suddenly feel relieved. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

**No One POV:**

"As much as I love this cute moment," Mephisto says interrupting the Fairy Tail members, "we need to introduce Mr Fullbuster to the Okumura twins and get all of you to class."

"Class?," Natsu asks before groaning, "we're going to school, aren't we? This better be worth it Gray"

"I hope it is too" Grey replies looking a lot more like he usually does.

"Alright then," Lucy says, "let's go to class then!"

"Gre- hang on!," Mephisto says before pulling out a notepad, a pen, two girls uniforms and two boys uniforms, "I'm going to need the rest of your names, your ages, and for you all to get changed into uniforms"

"Uniforms?" the Guild members ask suddenly praying they don't look too bad/aren't too tight.

"


End file.
